


Life In A Manor For All

by The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories/pseuds/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories
Summary: The mansion was large enough to live in, but it seems like forever for the rooms to stop appearing. (Aka short stories of the cookies living in the mansion)
Kudos: 23





	1. Another Room Already?

**Author's Note:**

> For this story, the chapters will not go in a liner path of storytelling. Instead, the story will be about how cookies deal with the mansion they live in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The common cookies make a new friend.  
> (May include headcanons)

The four stood in front of the door, knocking on it for several minutes. As soon as it opened, they said what was on their minds: “Another room appeared.” Moonlight smiled softly “Another room already?” She asked, and the group nodded. They led Moonlight o the new room, the smell of sea salt and gummies. Strawberry knocked on the door. The door slowly creaked opened, and a head peeked out. Their sleepy dark blue eyes stare shyly. “Hello, little one.” Moonlight said “What is your name?” “OooOOo0oo...” bubbles came out of their mouth. While the four common cookies stood in awe, Moonlight said “Sorbet Shark Cookie, huh?” Strawberry turned to her “Moonlight, you can understand them?” She asked, and Moonlight nodded. Sorbet Shark kept hiding behind the door, but peeked out farther. The commons looked back to them, and noticed that they had a small smile on. “I’ll find something so you can understand them. Wait right here.” She then left the group. 

Sorbet Shark and the common cookies were now alone. Not wanting to be stuck with awkward silence, Gingerbrave said “So, could we see your room?” They nodded slightly, then fully opened the door. The room looked like the inside of a pirate ship’s sleeping quarters. The odd thing was that there was a hole in the floor, and it was full of water. Wouldn’t they get soggy if they accidentally fall in? Sorbet Shark climbed in a hammock. “So, this is your room?” Strawberry asked. They nodded, and lied down. “Why is there water in your room? Wouldn’t you like, get soggy?” Skater asked, and Sorbet Shark looked over to them. They sat up, legs dangling off the hammock. “We know you can’t answer us, but it’s alright.” Strawberry said. The four walked over to the pool of water, looking deep into it. It looked like the ocean was inside. Some rooms did have things like this, but this room was unique...in a strange way. They heard Sorbet jump down from the hammock and ran towards them. As the group turned to face them, they stopped when they reached the edge of the hole. They then jumped in “Sorbet Shark—!” Gingerbright called out, but they were fully underwater. A bright, blinding glow enveloped the hole, and the four covered their eyes. “Hey! Are you okay?” As the light subsided, they heard that voice call out. Sorbet Shark was there, but they weren’t soggy. Instead, they were fine. However, they seemed...different. “What happened to you?” Gingerbright asked, but they didn’t answer. Their head slowly sank into the water. “Are you...” “...a shark.” They answered. “I’m a shark.” The cookies looked at each other in worry, but not the worry Sorbet Shark was thinking about. What are they going to say? What do they do?

Strawberry finally spoke up “How did you...become a cookie?” That question was what broke the silence. The shark continued peeking out the water, and answered “I had my wish granted.” Strawberry sat down “Why?” She asked, not the same cookie she was moments before. “I wanted to join Pirate Cookie’s parties.” They answered softly. “Once I got my legs, I became interested with cookie life in general.” Now the other three were sitting next to them, too. “I’d never thought I’d meet a shark before.” Gingerbright said happily. A small smile creeped onto Sorbet Shark’s face.

Moonlight was finally able to get a book for the common cookies and Sorbet Shark, but they weren’t there anymore. Instead, she found them all sleeping in a hammock. She summoned a blanket and let it covered the five cookies, leaving the book on the floor, and closing the door.


	2. A Party For Two Kitties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two old friends return for a party. A surprise visitor comes along, too.

“Come on! Come on!” Strawberry said, practically dragging a confused Sorbet Shark Cookie through the halls, looking for the stairs. “Whoa there kiddo!!” Adventurer scooped her up as she laughed “Now, what’s gotten you so giddy all of a sudden?” He asked “They’re back!! They’re back!!” Strawberry was able to wriggle out of his arms and ran towards the stairs, Sorbet following close behind. “OoOoooOO0o?” They called out, and Strawberry turned to look at them “My friends are here for the party!!” She said happily, as she saw Pancake and Roll Cake decorating the main hall “This will be the best party ever!!” Pancake said “You think Cookiedroid will come too?” Roll Cake shook his head no “She hasn’t sent a message even hinting that she would come.” Pancake sighed as Strawberry and Sorbet Shark sped past. The two brothers waved, and the two waved back. The two finally reached the entrance, and Strawberry opened the door.

“Kitty! Mimi!” Strawberry cried in excitement, hugging the two kitties “I’m so glad you’re back!” “You missed us that much, Strawberry?” Mimi asked “We missed you, too!” Sorbet Shark just stood there, peeking from behind Strawberry “Oh, who’s your friend?” Kitty asked “Oh! This is Sorbet Shark Cookie.” She said “They can’t really speak, but don’t let that stop you from being friends!” The four walked to the dining hall, and the party began. 

Everyone was seated at the table, chatting along. Strawberry sat down next to Gingerbrave “Hey, Strawberry!!” Gingerbrave said “Adventurer said you were unusually giddy today. What’s up?” Strawberry motioned to Kitty and Mimi “You’re back?!” The two nodded happily. “I forgot to tell everyone! Oh man, this is all so sudden...! I don’t know if should tell everyone...” Kitty patted his shoulders “Don’t worry!” She said cheerfully. “Think of it as a surprise!” The cookies chatted happily, while Sorbet Shark was sitting there, quiet. If it was because of the bubbles, the constant chatter of the cookies, or something else entirely, no one knows, but a knock was heard. “I’ll get it.” Aloe Cookie, Who for the entire night was just standing there, walked to the entrance. “Sorbet, are you too talk?” Mimi asked, and they slightly nodded. “It’s okay. You can just lean on me.” Sorbet Shark smiled, and that’s when Aloe came running in with another cookie in tow. “Guys!! Guess who came to the party!!” The cookies and kitties turned to see who it was; it was Cookiedroid! “You actually came!!” Pancake called out happily. “See brother?” Roll Cake sighed softly “I had second thoughts about coming, but I decided to come to meet all the new cookies!” She said in her chipper voice. She floated over to an empty seat and sat down. The chatter continued.

Sorbet Shark leaned towards Mimi. “I didn’t know cats could be cookies!” She smiled “What’s your name?” “I’m Mimi. This is Sorbet Shark Cookie.” Cookiedroid giggled; she was either obviously enjoying this, or just giddy. “Hehehe! Nice to meet you, Mimi and Sorbet Shark!” She seemed so sweet.

The party was now relocated to the large backyard. Everyone was either looking up at the night sky or dancing, while Sorbet Shark was sitting at the fountain. Mimi and Kitty were running around in the gardens, laughing. Cookiedroid was enjoying seeing all the pets rolling around in the grass, while her pet was flying around chasing Devil Cookie’s pet. Mimi ran up to Sorbet Shark and asked “The fireworks are about to start! You wanna sit with the others?” “...oooOO00ooOo!” They got up and followed Mimi and Kitty to the others, as the fireworks show finally started. 

It was the most beautiful thing any of the cookies saw that day.


	3. Spidersitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truffle Cookie’s arrival reveals that she’s really good with kids.  
> (May include headcanons)

Truffle Cookie stood outside the door, umbrella in hand. She had been waiting out there for a few minutes, and the sun was getting hotter. Just them, the door opened. “Sorry for keeping you waiting, Truffle Cookie. We were preparing the rooms.” Blackberry Cookie said. “You may enter now. I’ll take care of your bags.” Truffle Cookie chuckled “No, dearie. I don’t need help with my bags.” She said, and a small smile appeared on Blackberry’s face. She entered the mansion, immediately feeling relief from the heat, her spiders following closely behind. 

In the middle of the Foyer, there sat Strawberry Cookie, Walnut Cookie, Peppermint Cookie, Apple Cookie, Pancake Cookie, and Onion Cookie chatting. Truffle Cookie shut her umbrella and walked over to them. “Another room appeared?” Onion asked “It‘s been that way when we moved here—oh!” Strawberry Cookie turned around “You must be the new cookie! I’m Strawberry.” She stretched out her hand, and Truffle Cookie shook it “Nice to meet you, Strawberry dear.” Onion Cookie held her doll close as Pancake peeked out from behind her “Are those...spiders?!” He squeaked. Truffle Cookie nodded. The biggest and closest spider (who she called Minerva) was purring and craving some affection. Truffle Cookie turned to her and patted her head. “Would you like to pet her?” Some if the kids shook their heads. “Don’t worry, darlings. She doesn’t bite.” Surprisingly, Onion Cookie was the first one to step up. Onion touched Minerva’s forehead and reeled back in surprise when Minerva started purring again. Onion put her hand back on her forehead and started petting her. “She’s soft.” “Really?” Pancake Cookie patted Minerva’s head as well “WOW! She really is!” The kids took turns petting Minerva, getting purrs in return. “Isn’t she lovely?” The kids nodded.

She smiled, and that’s when Sparkling Cookie walked in “Is that a giant spider?” The kids and Truffle Cookie nodded. “Okay...you must be the new cookie.” He shook her hand “An epic rank, Am I right?” She nodded. Sparkling pointed towards the stairwell “All epic ranks live on the third floor. I can lead you there, if you’d like.” She nodded “But what about the spiders?” Walnut Cookie asked. “They have to go somewhere too, right?” Sparkling Cookie nodded “The basement’s empty, if you don’t mind, would you like them to stay there?” Truffle Cookie smiled and said “Of course. They’d love that.”


End file.
